


Once again Mr Norrell is disinclined to be either sociable or courteous

by Ilthit



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Pillar of Darkness, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a making out prompt on Tumblr (thank you bookhobbit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once again Mr Norrell is disinclined to be either sociable or courteous

“Come and kiss me.”

“Really, Mr Strange!” Mr Norrell placed the second volume of Huggins’ _History of Martin Pale_ on top of the first and opened the third, his quill dipped and ready to take notes. He was seated at his desk in the library at Hurtfew Abbey, which had in the past few months been laboriously restored from the wreckage the King’s visit had left behind, while Mr Strange lounged at the long table, books and loose pages scattered around him. Magical sunlight streamed in through a non-existent window in the ceiling. 

“Don’t ‘Mr Strange’ me, Gilbert. I made one off-hand comment about Huggins’s timeline being off and as a consequence I have seen nothing of you but the back of your wig for the past three and a half hours. So come, kiss me to apologize for your neglect, and we’ll go find something to eat.”

Mr Norrell sighed and wiped his quill clean, covering the bottle of ink and closing the volume. Strange sat up straight with an expression of delighted anticipation. Norrell started towards the labyrinth, which these days stood open between the library and the rest of the house. “Come on, then,” he said. 

“First things first.” Strange crossed his arms. Mr Norrell hesitated for a moment, then trotted to Strange and leaned down to give him a light kiss on the lips. Strange took Norrell’s face between his hands and guided him back for another one, and then another, this one warm, insistent and open-mouthed. Mr Norrell first grabbed the edge of the table for support, then Mr Strange. 

“All right,” he said at last when they parted, grinning the way only Mr Strange could make him grin. “Are you satisfied, Jonathan?”

“Hardly,” said Strange. “I still haven’t heard you apologize. But I am hungry. Let’s see if we have any apples left.”


End file.
